Switched
by Les The Rickmaniac
Summary: Hiee! No I'm not dead. Here's my new lil story. Its about Harry and I switching places for 3 weeks in an attempt to win a lousy $100 bet and to see who comes out victor in the situation. Panic ensues, Snape gets Harrased,Harry develops a drinking bingeR
1. Default Chapter

Switched By: Les The Rickmaniac  
  
____________________________________  
  
Otay Buckwheat, Here's one little ditty i cooked up after a long case of writers block. The synopsis is what if I and Harry Potter switched places for Three weeks? Panic Ensues, Snape gets harrased, Harry develops a drinking problem and more!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1-Plans are Made  
  
"I'm bored" I murmered over the phone.  
  
"Me too." Said the voice on the other end which was none other than the infamous Harry Potter.  
  
"Who do you hang out with?" I asked.  
  
"You." He muttered boredly.  
  
"I'm bored." I repeated,  
  
"Whats there to do over there in the U.S.?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said twirling the phone cord around my index finger and sighed.  
  
"Figures." He said quietly.  
  
"Hey! What's that supossed ta mean!?" I asked, offended.  
  
"Nothing Nothing!" He said quickly.  
  
"And Whats there to do in London?" I asked using the most sarcastic tone I could muster. "Twindle your thumbs?"  
  
"More than you will ever do." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Prove it spanky!" I told him.  
  
" We have Snape!" He said triumphantly.  
  
"Shaddup....." I muttered.  
  
" I wish I could go there and get to see this self-proclaimed 'America'."He said.  
  
" You wouldn't last a minute Brit Boy."  
  
" Why Not!?" He asked.  
  
" Because your a wussy!"  
  
" I'd like to see you do HALF of the things I can do, or is that too hard for you?" He snorted in his head-strong tone he always seemed to have.  
  
" Bet on it."  
  
" Allright, but first, Whats the deal?" He asked me.  
  
" Lets see........" I muttered thoughtfully, pretending to think.  
  
He was quiet until my reply.  
  
"Okay." I said. "$100 dollars.You and me, trade places for 2.....3 weeks, see who comes out the better woman." I said.  
  
" Woman?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, Woman." I replied."Do we have a deal here, Potter?"  
  
"Well......Allright, I apparate over there, give you some floo powder and the key to my vault..."  
  
He He! I thought. Money Access!  
  
"You stay at my house with my parents and my little brothers and I'll stay at Hogwarts." I told him.  
  
"I'll sort things out with Dumbledore. What house do you want to be in?" He asked.  
  
"Slytherin!" I said automatically, grinning.  
  
"Geeeeeeezus...how old are you?"  
  
"14." I said still grinning stupidly, thinking 'I'm gonna be in Snape's house! I'm gonna be in Snape's house!  
  
"Okay then, I'll break the news to my parents real fast, hold on.." I said setting the phone down.  
  
On Harry's end of the phone, He listed to Les's barley audible speaking in the backround, followed by screams and laughter.  
  
I picked up the phone." They took it harder than I thought..." The shouts of joy and laughter could still be heard.  
  
" Its okay with them?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, although it hurts them so....." I sighed.  
  
"Okay. Ms.Barker you have a deal."  
  
I nodded to myself and then said, "Okay."  
  
"Okay, I'll come 'round in a bit....." He told me.  
  
"Bye..." I said.  
  
"Bye." He replied.  
  
"Hey wait!" I told him.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Why am I talking to you on the phone anyway?" I asked.  
  
" Uh, Gotta go." He said quickly. "Bye" He hung up.  
  
So, With that Me and Harry made a deal to switch lives for a tantilizing 3 weeks. Three whole weeks with Professor Snape....::squeal:: What fun this will be!  
  
TBC  
  
__________________________________ So! How'd Ya like it? R&R people! You know I'd do the same for you, that is.....if your story sucked alot I wouldn't bother.....But...uh he he...Tell me if I should continue on with my lovley little story! Thanx for reading! Les 


	2. Chapter 2-Harry's arrival and traveling ...

Switched  
  
By:Les The Rickmaniac  
  
________________________  
  
Well......Heres where some of the plot unfolds.  
  
Heh, well here it is...  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chapter 2- Harry's arrival and traveling by floo  
  
I sat on my bed and sighed looking out the window.  
  
Three whole weeks with Sevvy all to myself...Oh joy of Joys...  
  
From the living room, I heard my mom yell.  
  
I sprang up and ran to the living where I saw Harry brushing the soot off from his clothes. "Mom!"I said. "Its just Harry!"  
  
"Its not that! He's getting soot all over my new white carpet!" She screeched. "Get him out of here!"  
  
Harry grabbed his suitcase from the hearth of the fire. "I'm here...." He handed me a small sack. "Here's your floo powder, just throw it in, walk in and say 'Hogwarts Entrance Hall' and there you'll be."He said.  
  
"Let me grab my things and I'll be out." I ran back to my room and grabbed my travel bag. Then clutching my travel bag in my in my left hand and my floo powder in my right I walked back to the living room.  
  
"You be good." My mother said hugging me. "And make sure you win."  
  
"I'll try. When dad gets home, tell him that I said bye, okay?" I told her.  
  
"I will, and Leslie, Keep away from that Snape you have pictures of plastered on your wall.." She reminded me.  
  
How am I supposed to? I thought. "Okay, Bye then."  
  
I shook Harry's hand. "See you when your paying up."  
  
"You wish. Bye for now."  
  
"See you."I said.  
  
I opened the drawstring pouch and grabbed a handfull of powder and threw it into the open flame. I stepped in cautiously and coughed. "Hogwarts Entrance Hall." I said.  
  
Soon enough I was crawling out of a fire place in the staff room, coughing and brushing off my clothes. I looked up. Standing infront of me was Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"You must be Leslie. Albus Dumbledore." He extended a hand.  
  
I shook it. "Leslie Barker."  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter has taken the liberty of purchasing your wardrobe and school supplies. They're up in the Slytherin Girls dormitories. I will kindly have Professor Snape lead you to the Slytherin coomon room."  
  
"Profesor Snape?!"  
  
"You know who he is?"  
  
"Yes Yes! Well I should be going, Bye!" I ran out stuffing the floo powder bag in my travel bag.  
  
Running outside I bumped into something hard. "Owch..." I murmered. I then looked up. "Professor Snape!"  
  
"In a hurry, Are we Ms. Barker?" He asked silkily.  
  
" I uh....Y-You know my name?"  
  
" All of us do.." He said  
  
"Well uh, I'm in your house."  
  
A shadow of a smile crossed his lips. "Yes, Albus told me.....  
  
"Ummm....Is that okay?"  
  
"I suppose, I haven't known you but for 3 minutes." He took my blue nike travel bag. "I'll show you to your house. Follow me."  
  
I swallowed. "Why do you hate Harry?"  
  
He stopped. "Because he is an arrogant, self-centered, glory hound. Just like his father." He growled.  
  
"I can agree with you on that...." I said.  
  
He gave me a thoughtful look. "You can?"  
  
"He's very arrogant." I told him.  
  
He heaved the bag over his shoulder."You seem to be the only one in the school with a bit of sense." He began to walk again.  
  
"Besides you." I added following him.  
  
He looked back and smiled. "You know, Ms.Barker?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your an allright kid."  
  
I grinned and followed him up the stairs.  
  
TBC  
  
___________________________________  
  
Well there it is! My lovley, lovley chapter. I'll be back with more later kiddies. Les  
  
____________________________________ 


End file.
